narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RandomSil
whats up would you like to role play with Buddha? your turn title speaks for its self buddha lol its your go man lol i'm more kick ass in this form then i was ever with puppets lol this is the combo i was trying to hid away but you pin me and i had to or i was fryed but now your in a lot of trouble. buddha ps put your characters name in name that so i can sewe who is talking hold off read my talk with master and hold off attacking Not at the moment Sorry, but I can't right now, for I am leaving. I'll do it as soon as I get back. Just leave me another message when I get back, because I may forget. ~ Master of Illusions: Z User page 17:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC) sad face at this rate it looks like i'll have to hold off on the match tell the head guy tells me yes or no one the jutsu.i'm trying to ether make susanoo weaker,or change its over all effects and the gravity jutsu is the same thing i'm trying to get it unbanned shit people should warn my ass!Buddha Jutsu conflict No he cannot use those jutsu at all regardless of the state of your rp, they are Kekkei genkai only tech and he has neither kekkei as well as the mangekyou jutsu being completely against the rules to use with out the mangekyou sharingan. He must remove the techs from the roleplay--''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい-'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 17:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) if i do i'll be banned i cant risk being kick out of the on site thats any good for role playig plus my puppets were also banned so i was slamed with the Banned hammer man i have to think of new jutsu and everything so i'll need to holdoff for like 1 hour ok Read this Naruto Fanon Policy: Rules and Regulations--''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい-'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 17:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ok man i fix it all but i'm even more bad aas now lol ??? what are you talking aboutkakashi hits that guy from akatsuki in the show with his lightning blade and he has his armor on it stops it this jutsu is like a 100% armor you need to get it off me first lol this match up i win lol i'm sorry i was wrong your right lightning dos win over earth its simply you need to time it right before i have may armor on it takes a split sec for it but you can get me with lightning and my armor only last 3 sec just the time for 1 attack to be avoided. tip one you need to give a person time to ether counter or run dud or your god moding you just did that keep in mind doing that in a normal match will get you yelled at i'll still let you have your rurn when you return but it'll be after i have my mask guys out ok. dude its all good i made it so its your turn just take your true man lol man nice try are you forgeting i have the otheer guys a multi angle attack cant stop use from copuntering you i use them more then kakuza ever did in the show.its your turn.buddha dude that mask water style is equal to or greater to a raging river ok all the mask skills are large but when mix there unstopable. so close yet so fare i break the ring in half and if you hit the ground or exit the ring your out lol lets see you counter that.your turn ok tips 2 you can only have 1 bloodline ok say like if you want your two bloodlines make them into a style of jutsu not a bloodline and say there a combo jutsu it makes them more powerful and there better fo you lol also you need more jutsu then a couple lightning and fire i'll send you every lightning and fire jutsu i can find then you need to add them and the changes to your account it'll help a lot.buddha ok fire and lightning jutsu =Exploding Flame Shot= By creating a spark of fire release chakra from their hands, this jutsu allows the user to throw multiple balls of orange flame from their hands, which are able to cause fiery explosions on impact. The shots can also light the opponent on fire. =Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning= The user spews a stream of Chakra-altered gun-powdered ash from their mouth, which surrounds the region. As the gunpowder it's composed entirely of ash, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud. After surrounding the enemy with the ash, the user can ignite it with a flint placed on their teeth beforehand to create a spark, resulting in a violent explosion, burning the enemy. However, this technique requires keen senses to read the air currents, the insight to read the movements of the enemy, the tactical experience to not also enfold one's allies in the flames, and careful attention for the timing of the ignition. =Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet= This technique is a senjutsu altered version of the Fire Release: Flame Bullet. The user fills their mouth cavity with oil, created inside the body with senjutsu chakra. This oil is then spit out and at the same time ignited, which creates a giant flame, equivalent to ten-odd Flame Bullets. This flame can completely cut off the front escape route of an enemy cornered in a hallway or room, or it can thoroughly burn each respective escape route. =Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile= This technique is used in conjunction with Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet to ignite the mudballs fired by the latter technique, making it more devastating. =Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique= This technique creates small fireballs, which are spat out of the user's mouth, flying wildly in every direction and assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely, difficult. Shuriken can be hid within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames they can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction. =Chidori Current= This is a ninjutsu developed by Sasuke Uchiha during his training with Orochimaru. By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from the user's entire body allowing him to affect multiple enemies. When using this attack on a great number of enemies at once, it can effectively double as an instant defense. The body of the person touched by the Chidori will misinterpret the Lightning nature as "electrical signals from the nerves," making its muscles contract. This causes the body to involuntarily go stiff, while at the same time receives damage. This will also neutralize other lightning jutsu so long as they are not more powerful.[2] This attack can also be channeled through the ground to increase the range of the attack.[3] =Chidori Sharp Spear= The original Chidori gained its power by shaping it into a form sufficient for an electrical discharge and using it together with the user's own "thrust". This technique uses Shape Transformation to form the original Chidori into a spear-shape, adapting it for mid-range attacks with a maximum range of 10 meters. Although it's less powerful than the Chidori, it's increased range means there is less of a risk to the user. It also has the advantage of being able to be used for surprise attacks and capturing. When the enemy's body is pierced the user alter the spear's shape into multiple additional blades increasing the number of wounds. The blade can also be swung in order to cut things as well as cause fatal injuries. =Lightning Destruction= The user places his hands to the ground after converting their chakra in to lightning, then sending a powerful bolt of electricity that cuts through the ground in the direction of the target. The shape of the bolt is a triangle with the base in the direction of the user and the tip headed towards the target. It causes devastating destruction on its way and generates enough heat and power to destroy whatever it comes into contact with. WARNING! Shirokei1 is new user (He's been here for five days at the most), and his advice won't be that good, as I've seen in what he's given you. If you want advice, please ask User:Shiratori Cullen, User:Fahuem, User:Bombadcrowftw, User:Zaraikou, User:Waterkai, or myself. We've all been here for MUCH longer than him (Me being the second newest of the members I gave you). We've also been known to give great advice and it'd be much more helpful than Shirokei's. So from now on, do not take his advice unless he was given it himself by one of us. Sincerely, ~ Master of Illusions: Z User page 18:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I will get to your articles as soon as I can. P.S.S. Do NOT mix bloodlines or make another one! (Worst advice EVER!!) You may only make a bloodline if an Admin allows you to (Users Fahuem or Shiratori Cullen). If you'd like to use your Pyre Release, you must first get permission from them. No problem. ~ Master of the Psyche: K User page 15:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) About Character I wouldn't. Lightning Release Armor is OP'd by itself and just Taijutsu is a really bad idea. ~ Koukishi User page 18:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) hello this is shirokei1 i see master has to put his ten sense ok lisen to him its true i'm extremly new but i'm trying lol ok its your turn man i had to change my character again but i'll us the mask still or break them so i can use my new jutsu system its your turn on the role playing match,,,buddha RE: Just wondering About dying in the RP, but not for real? That's not true. If you're dead, you're dead. Yesh, you can RP without dying, depending how well you RP. And yesh, I will RP with you. Since I'm drawn to two of my character, I'll let you decide. Which should I use? Koutetsu Akumu or Bakuha Hakoda. Sincerely, ~ The Dimensional Master User page 11:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) crap it took me for ever to find you ok keep putting your name on your messages plz man and if you want i'll make use a new match free of everyone jumping in.buddha RE: Questions Okay, number one (Going in order), yesh (my way of saying yes), you do not have to die. We can just see who faints/goes unconscious first. Second, if you are using a character with Kekkei Genkai, it MUST be approved before you even make the character, but we can let that slide. But please ask User:Fahuem, User:Thepantheon, or User:Shiratori Cullen for approval. Third, those boxes are called templates and I can make one for you if you'd like, just look at these colours and tell me which one you want. Lastly, you may create a fanfic if you are working with someone over a story of RP's, not just one individual. So, do not make it a fanfic. I hope that cleared up your questions. Sincerely, ~ The Dimensional Master User page 17:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll make it in just a sec and you only need approval if you think it's OP'd. ~ The Dimensional Master User page 11:16, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay, to use your template, all you have to do is put "RandomSil" in between brackets (Two on each side). Like this . If you go to edit, you'll see what it looks like. Templates are always put between brackets. ~ The Dimensional Master User page 12:07, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ok if you just send me a message put your name at the end plz i have a hard time finding people. buddha and i was talking about making your character better and more legal so your not banned for using things like new jutsu or new bloodline. RE: Help Again Go to the Naruto Fanon/Bleach Fan Fiction Chat. Most of the Admins are on there. But with school starting and everything, I don't think you'll find them there as often as they were in the summer. ~ The Master of the Rashōmon The Gate 10:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC) sorry There isnt a new roleplay arc, Akatsuki Dark Rising is a closed project.--''シルバーピークにローンファルコン'' - Lone Falcon on a Silver Peak (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind") 15:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea our ninja could become great friends then a slight turn of events they get put on a squad together to go on missions and become stronger and the jutsu is on there I just didn't add the genjutsu part in front of it. Derekmatthews33 13:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 RE: Almighty Panda <.< Pardon? I have no idea what you said. O.O What I do know is that you are allowed one Uchiha (No Sharingan) and one Rinnegan user. Anyone can make a Jinchuriki. Also, no character (Uchiha or not) can have a Sharingan. If you see characters witha Sharingan, it's because you are allowed to keep your character's Sharingan if they had it before July. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 14:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Correction, Uchiha are not allowed at all UNLESS you are given permission from an Admin which is rare. Fahuem 14:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC) nothing specific just if you want to be a jinchuriki they need to have a sad beginning like being ignored or feared and writing how you got the beast inside of you and that should be about it, also don't forget to sign-up on the sign-up page when your character is done and I look at it ok send me a link when you are done. Derekmatthews33 14:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 great character just finish him up then add your info to the jinchuriki page I made by going to the New Beginnings page and clicking on the jinchuriki tab then edit your character and its info in the space. Derekmatthews33 16:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 Tourney Invite Aloha. I would like to invite you to the Tourney I'm organizing. To learn more about it, please see the link below. :The Grand Shinobi Tournament Sincerely, ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 16:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Every user that participate must use his/her characters and theirs alone. If I find out about them using another person's character, they'll be disqualified. Now, on to your question: Depending on what is going on in real life (family, school, etc.) you should have plenty of time to get 1 to 3 new characters. From today (September 6th) to the 18th is 12 whole days. That gives you time to create at least two good characters and three if you're really good. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 22:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC)